Naruto: Fangs of War
by Spyrofan777
Summary: In the aftermath of Malefor's cataclysm, Spyro and Cynder are given a new mission by the Chronicler: aid a Child of Phophecy to fulfill his destiny. Naruto finds a Contract in the Forbidden Scroll that isn't written in any known language. Watch as Cynder, Naruto, and Spyro evolve not only to be spendid fighters, but a newfound family. Pairing: SpyCyn, Possible NaruHina
1. A Contract of a Lifetime

**Hey people! I know I should be updating Honest Curse, or the Legend of Shane, but I'm working on HC, and hit a block with LoS. So, I was inspired to do this! A Naruto-Spyro Crossover unlike anything else! Kinda.  
Just read, enjoy, review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

**Credit for beta to: Uzumaki Ricky**

* * *

Naruto: Fangs of War  
Chapter 1: Contract of a Lifetime

**"You cannot defeat me, I am eternal!"** said Malefor, a large dragon that had dark, almost black, purple scales. His underbelly was a sickly yellow and his wings looked paler than that. He shot a dark purple beam of pure energy right in front of him.

Two significantly smaller dragons shot two, albeit lighter, smaller beams of purple energy to collide with the one the Dark Master was firing from his maw. One dragon had a regal look, royal, bright purple scales, with golden horns and a orange-red wing membrane. This dragon was Spyro, a legendary Purple Dragon like Malefor. Unlike the Dark Master, he stood for justice and was fighting to save the world Malefor was trying (and succeeding) to destroy. His purple eyes were filled with determination and will. Beside him, was a slimmer, dragon with sleek, shining, and black as night scales with a magenta, nearly crimson underbelly and wing membrane, silver horns, and a scythe-like blade on her tail. This was Cynder, the former Terror of the Skies. She was enslaved by the evil Purple Dragon to cause terror and set him free from his prison. She was fighting to prove that she was no longer his puppet.

Unbeknownst to each other, they were both fighting to protect the other, their love. Cynder was in love with Spyro, and Spyro with Cynder.

"Just hang on!" Spyro shouted to Cynder though the Convexity shooting form his maw. The point where the three beams were colliding pulsed with energy above the dark purple, crystal-like core of the planet. Spyro and Cynder both gave one, last push of energy to their beams and overpowered the older dragons; the result was sending Malefor crashing into the crystal below.

He got up quickly and prepared to fight them once more. Behind Malefor, rising from the crystal's surface were the silhouettes of a dragon thought to be dead.

**"What is this?"** Malefor looking at the shapes of the dragon circled around him. One by one they grabbed Malefor by his limbs, and slowly dragged him down into the core, to be imprisoned once more. **"NO!"** were the Dark Master's final words to the plane of existence.

With its creator nonexistent, the snake-like chain binding the two adolescent dragons together dissolved into nothing. Spyro and Cynder glided down to land on the now glowing crystal as the world broke apart around them.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," said Cynder, looking down in shame, it also being evident in her voice.

Spyro looked her in the eyes hard. "Don't be, it's over now."

Cynder looked around her at the breaking planet. "So this is it?" She was scared that no one was going to survive this; not Terrador, not Volteer, not Cyril, definitely not that motor mouth Sparx, not even Spyro or her.

Spyro had his eyes closed in concentration, trying to find a way to stop this cataclysm. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the cavernous chamber, behind him, seen only by the black dragon, was the image of Spyro's mentor and father figure, Ignitus, the Guardian of the Fire Element.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future," Ignitus said, ascending up the chamber. That is when Spyro's eyes opened with the glimmer of hope.

He put on a mask of determination and looked to his companion. "I know what I need to do," he said looking at her. He walked forward a couple steps and looked at her again. "Just get out of here, Cynder."

"Spyro, no," she protested. "You don't have to do anything, let's just go," she said, afraid of what he might do and thinking about the words the deceased Fire Guardian said.

"Go where, Cynder?" he said looking at her hard. "There'll be nothing left," he said. He looked down a moment, "But I think I can stop it," he could look at her when he said; "I think I'm meant to."

He looked at her and in to her eyes and saw determination, and something else he couldn't place. "Then I'm with you," Cynder said, making her point that she wasn't going anywhere without him.

He looked at her surprised, and began his task of repairing the world. He rose up into the air, gathering energy and made the world seem silent. His entire body was glowing with the power he was compressing into it, and before he unleashed it around him, he thought he heard Cynder whisper something.

"_**I love you..." **_echoed throughout the chamber.

* * *

**On the surface...**

And the power soared through the fire, stone, and air. It surrounded the planet, the breaking planet in a purplish-white glow, and well around the planet. The aura put the planet back together like a puzzle, except swiftly and with great force.

Meanwhile on the surface of the world, a beautiful sight was to behold. As the smaller pieces of earth slowly sank down into their place on the planet, a golden dawn was rising. Emerging from the mouth of a nearby cave was a group of unlikely friends and allies. Out first was a small, golden, insect like creature. He was in awe and weakly pointing to the sunrise before him. Next came was a tall, humanoid creature, with large, sharp green eyes, a bow on his left shoulder, and wearing the colors of his tribe. Behind him were three massive dragons, a forest green one, with an underbelly that looked like stone, an icy blue one with a chilling purple underbelly, and a yellow one, with an electric blue underbelly and wings. They all looked at the dawn with relief in the voices and pride in their hearts. The looked up at the sky in the fading twilight and saw a constellation form before their very eyes. It was in the image of a dragon in flight, preparing to unleash a massive Fury Attack.

"They did it..." Sparx said, barely believing himself. "THEY DID IT! WHOO!" Sparx was buzzing his wings loudly and doing all sort of flips and tricks in the air, the dragonfly obviously overjoyed.

"Looks like Spyro did a good job, "Terrador, the Guardian of Earth, said in his gruff voice.

"Do not count out young Cynder, old friend," said Volteer, Guardian of Electricity.

"Yes, I believe this calls for a celebration!" said Cyril, the Guardian of the Ice Element.

"I agree, Cyril, but not just a celebration, a holiday and memorial to those who fought and died so that Malefor can be defeated once and for all," said the proud voice of the Cheetah, Hunter of Avalar.

"Indeed, but what to name it?" Terrador asked to himself looking out at the seemingly self-repairing landscape.

"How about the 'Fall of Malefor?'" suggested Volteer.

"No, sounds more like a play or book," voiced Cyril. "How about 'Spyro's Day?"'

"Cynder did help, so it would not do her justice to give all the credit to Spyro," said Hunter. "Why not, 'The Dawn of the Dragon,' sounds better to me."

"Perfect! The Dawn of the Dragon, the day that the Dragon race dawned once more, from the brink of destruction!" Cyril said with great pride.

"So be it," voice Terrador. "Let this day be forever known as the Dawn of the Dragon!"

"HUZZAH!" shouted the Moles, Cheetahs, and Dragons behind them, basking in the light of a new day.

Watching this scene unfold from the pages of a tome was a large, teal dragon wearing an hourglass pendant and a navy blue cape. The dragon was known only as the Chronicler, a dragon of immeasurable wisdom and knowledge, chosen to watch over the Books of Time, which contain records of every part of history and the lives of every dragon.

"Be welcome, friend; I have long been expecting you, he said looking to his left, then back to the tome floating before him. "A new age is beginning," he said looking at the images passing through the page of the book. The first of the planet being repaired, the next of a stone city being rebuilt, and the last being the Dragon Guardians and Sparx standing side by side. "With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age," he said watching the images flicker and fade to the next. "This has been my duty for many millennia, and now," looking up from the book and looking to his guest, an equally large orange-red scaled dragon that had a look similar to Spyro, and some wrinkles on his maw from smiling, "Ignitus, I pass it on to you."

Ignitus stepped forward to move to peer into the book. "And what of Spyro? Is he...?" he asked with worry.

"Hmm..." the Chronicler looked to the book. "That is the question, isn't it?" he said. He looked to his soon-to-be successor. The book in front of him floated away to be replaced by another think tome. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book," he said, opening it up to a blank page soon to be filled and written. "I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro or Cynder," he said to the former Fire Guardian.

The Chronicler began to glow and his essence went through Ignitus into the book, Ignitus had pale, blue, armor-like plate grow onto his shoulders and hind legs. His fiery scales faded into the same hue as his predecessor's scales. Ignitus was then wearing the garbs of the Chronicler and brought the book to himself. "Well, young dragon, where might you be...?" he said looking at the blank page.

The former Chronicler seemed to have one, final task to do...

* * *

**Meanwhile, on another far distant planet...**

"Let's see here the first jutsu is... **'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu.'"** Naruto Uzumaki, read to himself aloud. "Oh, come on! That's my worse jutsu!" he exclaimed to himself.. He had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office for the make-up exam that Mizuki-sensei was giving him to become a Genin. "Might as well try it..." he said looking through the other overly complicated jutsu in the scroll.

**A couple hours later...**

"Heh, I got it down pat..." he said panting with a look of triumph clear on his face. "Might as well learn another awesome jutsu," he said plopping down to read the scroll again.

"_Let's see here, __**'Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal,' 'Sealing Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Seal,' 'Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection,'**_ _BORING! Where are all the good jutsu?"_ were some of the blond's thoughts.

"Huh? A Storage Seal," Naruto said looking at the basic seal. He knew them from a lesson in sealing from Iruka-sensei, a class he found interesting. "All I need is a bit of blood, and..." he bit his thumb and smeared his blood over the seal, releasing its contents.

A poof of smoke revealed a slightly smaller scroll than the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing next to it. It was a deep blue that reminded himself of someone in his class, maybe their hair color? It was covered in black runes that seemed to change every so often. "This looks cool," he said as he unraveled the scroll. Inside were sections and before those were runes that definitely were swirling. "Whoa..." the runes twisted themselves into the kanji he can read. "Summoning Contract... sign in blood... smear blood on palm... Hand signs: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram... looks pretty easy," he mumbled to himself. He took his still bleeding thumb and began to right his name in the first slot. "Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki..." he mumbled again as he wrote his name in it. "Should probably take this with me," he said as he tucked the scroll under his supply backpack.

"There you are, Naruto!" said a voice Naruto, for once, was glad to hear.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a unknown location...**

"Ugh... My head..." the mighty Purple Dragon groaned. "Where am I? Where's Cynder?" he asked aloud, looking around. He saw that they were in large meadow, on what seemed to be an altar, a large stone statue of something that looked like a furless-Cheetah on a pedestal. It seemed to have its fur on top of its head and it was spiky. He was wearing a long cloak with symbols on the back of it; in its left hand it was holding a staff with a ring on top that had other rings on it. His face, or rather his eyes, had to be the most drawing part. He had a soft, but stern face, but his eyes were a ripple pattern and didn't seem to have pupils. Around the alter were statues of different and strange creatures: a weird looking raccoon with a crazed expression, to a fox with nine lashing tails.

A voice he was longing to hear brought him out of his observations. "Spyro?"

He looked to the source of the voice and saw Cynder, tired, but very much alive. She looked as if she was struggling under her own weight.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted overjoyed, ran to his love and nearly tackled her to the ground in a hug, with his forelegs and wings, rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately, tears of joy flowing freely from his closed eyes.

Cynder, on the other hand, was a bit flustered. Sure, she was happy to see Spyro and herself alive, but the last thing she expected Spyro to do was this. She likes the feeling, it just wasn't expected. She could feel heat rising to her face. "Uh? Spyro?" she asked barely over the volume of a mumble.

"Yes, Cyn?" he asked still rubbing their cheeks together.

_"'Cyn?'" _she thought. They hadn't even confessed their feelings and he already had a pet name for her? "You can stop anytime now..." she said nervously.

Spyro snapped his eyes open and realized what he was doing. He and Cynder could feel the heat rise to his face. He moved away, embarrassed and flustered. "Sorry, Cynder..." he mumbled.

"It's okay," she giggled to herself, "Spy-Fi," she said giggled again.

_"Spy-Fi?"_ the Legendary Purple Dragon thought in surprise.

"Well, since you came up with a pet name for me, I came up with one for you," Cynder said giggling again at his face. He realized he said his thoughts aloud.

"Uh, Cynder? Can I ask you a question?" Spyro asked nervously, not looking directly at her.

"You just did, but you can ask one again," she said, and giggled at her own joke.

"Is what you said back there, in the chamber, before I fixed the world...? Is it true?" he asked nervously, his voice laced with the fear, anxiety, and nervousness of being it not being true.

Cynder looked at him, smiled warmly, filled with the kind of confidence that is only gained once in a lifetime. "Yes, Spyro, it is true. I do love you, with all my heart. When you said that you had nothing left to fight for when Malefor took over me again, I knew you weren't fighting for yourself, Ignitus, the Guardians, or even the world, but for me. You have no idea how many beats my heart skipped when you said that. You set me free from him. Even if he was still here, he could never take over me again, because I love you too much to let him do that," she spilled her heart out. He was stunned, stunned beyond all belief. The beautiful dragoness that he been through thick and thin, loved him? He was frozen in his joy. The dragon he loved loves him!

Cynder was tired of waiting for him to say something, so she walked up to him, her talons click-clacking on the stone beneath her. She suddenly got cold feet about what she was going to do. She was nervous that he might reject her. What if he hated her for it? She was snapped out of her thoughts by Spyro locking his lips with hers. Her eyes were wide with shock that the object of her affections was kissing her suddenly. She just melted into the kiss and fell into his embrace.

Spyro pulled himself and Cynder onto their hind legs and wrapped his wings around her in an even more passionate embrace. They broke the kiss for precious oxygen, just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "I love you, Cynder," was all that he said, and Cynder gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you, too, Spyro," she said, nuzzling into his neck.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this tender moment, I'm afraid that we don't have much time," said a smooth, ancient voice that they both recongized.

"Chronicler?" asked Spyro, not believing it himself.

The teal dragon stepped out from behind the statue of the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Yes, Spyro, Cynder, it is I. I must congratulate you both on saving the planet. Only you two could have possibly stopped Malefor, as well as undo all the damage he has done, I wish I could not ask you anymore of you two, but..."

"You're kidding me! Right?" Cynder interrupted. "We just saved the world and became a couple, I think we deserve a break," she said, intertwining her tail with Spyro's.

"I wish I was, Cynder. I wish I was. I'm afraid that a new world needs your help," he said and he glanced at the humanoid statue. "One very much different from our own," he said.

"I guess it has to do with these statues?" he said looking around at the stone depictions of streange creatures.

"Observant as always, Spyro," the ancient dragon said with a smile. "Yes, these statues act simular to Convexity, an airlock between worlds. This world was once ravaged by endless war and evil demons whose evil rivaled, and even succeeded, that of Malefor, and even more powerful in some cases," he said seriously.

That made both Spyro and Cynder gulp loudly. Something more evil and powerful than Malefor? Needless to say, if they were anyone else, they would quake in their metaphorical boots.

"This man," he said, lightly flicking his tail on the humanoid statue in the center. "Saved this world, by defeating and sealing away all but one of the demons in the earth, similar to what Ignitus did to Malefor," he said.

"Ignitus is **alive**?" Spyro asked, expecting an answer, then and there.

"In a way," he said still looking in the ripples in the statue's eyes. "You could say that he is my replacement as Chronicler for the new age."

"He's the Chronicler now? What about you?" Cynder asked, since Spyro is in shock processing this information.

"I'm afraid that it is time for me to join the Ancestors soon. I just have to preform one final task, sending you on your new mission," the Chronicler said solemnly. "As I was saying, this man couldn't seal one demon into the earth like the others, this one had a nearly infinite amount of energy that they use in this world called 'chakra.' It was only as the Ten-Tails," he said. The alter shook as if the mere mention of the Ten-Tails was taboo.

"Ahem, the man, the Sage of the Six Paths, instead defeated it and sealed the 'chakra' of the beast into his own body, and sealed the body into a rock, which he threw into the sky. The rock went into orbit, and became the moon," the Chronicler continued.

"He created the MOON?" Spyro asked in shocked, for the umpteenth time that day. Cynder nodded, reaffirming her love's question.

"Yes, and if you two would kindly stop interrupting, we won't waste precious time!" said the annoyed ancient. "As I was saying, he then went on to spread his religion, which would become the basis for the world's fighting styles, and sought to create peace. When he was near the end of his life he created nine beasts from the chakra of the Ten-Tails, the creatures around you. He trusted them to make sure the Ten-Tails would never be reborn. He considered himself their father, and trusted them with the world. His human sons, were to carry on his legacy and protect the Tailed Beasts; the oldest inherited the Sage's eyes, believed that power was the way to world peace, the younger son, inherited the Sage's body, and almost godly stamina, believed love was the way to world peace. Since he believed that his younger son was just, he named him his heir. Enraged by this fact, the older son declared war on his brother and fought him. The two sons, soon established clans, and their rivalry was passed on to them. The older son's clan became known as the Uchiha Clan, and the younger's became the Senju, and their cousins, the Uzumaki," said the ancient dragon.

"It'll be up to you to save this world from the impending doom that is soon to come, to protect my old friend's legacy. When everything passes over, you'll come back to our world, you'll be helping a supposed Child of Prophecy, similar to you, Spyro," the Chronicler said with a wink.

"So we need to help this guy, and we can go home?" Cynder asked, cutting to the chase as usual.

"Is essentials, yes. This child's name is Naruto Uzumaki, he has bright yellow hair, and deep blue eyes," the teal dragon nodded. A loud, poofing sound drew their attention to the Sage's statue, a portal appeared directly beneath it. "It would appear it is time for you to go now, young dragons," he walked over to the edge of the portal, which looked like a VERY deep puddle. "Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him, but the seal exceptionally strong, do not fear. Good luck!" he said as they stepped into the puddle-portal. "May the Ancestors watch over you..." the Chronicler whispered before he faded into nothingness.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier, with Naruto...**

Naruto was frustrated; he was trying to take the silver-haired Chuunin down without risking his favorite sensei. Mizuki was blocking almost every one of his attacks. He didn't know if Mizuki was holding back or not, but if he had the Fox in gut or not, he'll be damned if he lets this bastard hurt Iruka-sensei.

"Is that all you got, Nine-Tailed Fox? Your pathetic clones are even weaker than you!" Mizuki screamed in maniacal glee.

Iruka was down for the count, his body unable to move of his own accord, his back impaled with half a dozen shuriken. _"Naruto..."_ Iruka thought, worried about his favorite student.

"Looks like I'll have to that other jutsu," he said before he bit his thumb.

"Oh, look the brat thinks he can summon! Bring it on Nine-Tails!" Mizuki laughed.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground created an array of kanji from his palm. A large poof of smoke obscured the area around Naruto. The two Chunin curious as to what Naruto could have possibly summoned.

When the smoked cleared, before his were two creatures with horns, wings, scales, tails, and claws. One, that was taller and wider, obviously built for strength, was purple and gold, a really regal looking creature. The other was sleeker, slimmer, looked faster than the other, was majestic looking, black and kind of dark pink.

"DRAGONS?!" shouted Mizuki, obviously only hearing of the legendary animals in just that, legends. "THE DEMON BRAT SUMMONED DRAGONS?!" A Dragon Contract was only heard of legends. Naruto did have a scroll tucked under his bag that was similar to the Forbidden Scroll.

Iruka, on the other hand, was shell-shocked. Naruto truly was the most unpredictable person in the world. To be able to summon a legendary creature like Dragons is a feat in itself. He smiled, knowing Naruto was truly going to strong, Dragons or not.

Naruto was just grinning like a loon; he was able to call dragons! Mizuki didn't stand a chance now!

"Where are we, Cynder?" asked the purple dragon, its deep violet eyes darting around.

"I don't know, Spyro, but shouldn't we focus on finding that kid? What was his name? Maruko or something?" the black dragon, now identified as Cynder replied.

"HEY! IT'S NARUTO! NA-RU-TO!" shouted the orange clad boy behind them.

"Well, that was easy," said Spyro, smiling at the boy who was about a head taller than him.

"Aren't you guys supposed to help me fight or something?" asked Naruto, his eyes narrowed at the summoned lizards.

"Hey, we just got here, I think we should be able to look arou-" Cynder started.

"CYNDER, LOOK OUT!" Spyro shouted as he grabbed Cynder by her forelegs, and took to the air, her tail blade clinking barely clinking against a massive Shuriken. Quite a narrow dodge. Naruto managed to duck in time, but not without casualty.

"Hey, this was my favorite outfit, you bastard!" he yelled and shook his fist angrily at Mizuki, ripping away the remains of his jumpsuit from his chest. "Now, I'm going to send that back a thousand fold!"

"BRING IT ON, NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted.

"Spyro, shouldn't we do something?" asked Cynder, her and her love well above the battlefield, wings beating strong.

"I'm not sure, Cynder," Spyro said, as he watched the bare-chested blond form his fingers into a cross-like sign. "We might not be any match for these guys."

**"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted, as scores of his image appeared in the clearing. They were in the trees, the grass, and even on the higher ground above. Each blond was smirking proudly.

Everyone there was astonished. Iruka was amazed that Naruto was unable to use the Academy standard **Clone Jutsu**; he was able to pull off a far more advanced version that created solid, flesh-and-blood clones, instead of illusions. There were at least a thousand clones.

Spyro and Cynder were in awe of the power of this new world. If they could create multiple copies of themselves, who knows what else they could do? Would they be able to call upon Convexity?

Mizuki was pissed that the Nine-Tails Brat was able to keep to his word, and now he was scared that he wouldn't be able to walk away from this.

"**What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?"** all the Naruto's spoke as one. **"Well, I'll start then,"** the original said.

Mizuki's screams couldn't be heard outside the clearing.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Mizuki was barely recognizable, his cheeks and eyes were swollen, both his eyes were black and closed, his nose was broken and bloddy.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I guess I overdid it a little," Naruto said, looking sheepish, and grinning his foxy grin.

"Ya think? That was just plain brutal," voiced Cynder, looking over Mizuki with Spyro.

"Trust me, coming from her, it's bad," said Spyro with a deadpanned look on his face, looking dead at Naruto. Cynder just smacked his lightly with the blunt side with her tail blade and playfully glared at him. Naruto himself just glared with his eyes narrowed at the black dragon.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka called, ignoring the dragons, with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes. "Come here, I want to give you something."

Spyro and Cynder watched as the injured man untied the cloth that was around his head, and tied it around Naruto's. It had a metal plate on it; the plate had a symbol on that appeared to be a spiral. Naruto opened in his eyes in shock, his hand flying to his forehead, misbelief and joy etched on to his face.

Iruka was just smiling warmly, "Congratulations, Naruto. You are now a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto tackled his teacher in a tight hug, laughing into the man chest.

**In the Hokage's Office...**

Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching the boy he saw as his grandson become a ninja and smiled warmly at the heartwarming moment he seen through his chakra-powered crystal ball. _"You deserve the chance to become all you can be, Naruto..."_ the old man thought warmly. When he turned his focus to the Dragons overlooking the traitor's body, his eyes became hard and analytical. That Summoning Contract was unable to be signed by anyone who tried. Each and every Hokage has tried to sign it to find out what sort of creature would be called from it, only his late successor, Minato Namikaze came the closest, since his signature glowed green before disappearing, unlike his and Tobirama's that turned to vapor as they signed. _"Summoned by Naruto or not, these Dragons are a risk that I must investigate," _he thought. "Yugao! Tenzo! Appear now!" he shouted in to the seemingly empty room.

"SIR!" said the two members of the ANBU Black Ops appeared before their leader. One ANBU had long, straight, violet hair, and two swords strapped to her back. She had a porcelain cat mask hiding her face. The other, a male, had short, spiky, brown hair, and no visible weapons. They both wore the same black and gray uniform.

"I need you to go retrieve Naruto and the creatures there unharmed and conscious. Do not engage under any circumstances. Also, have Iruka bring Mizuki to Torture and Interrogation, I want to find out who he was working for," the Hokage standing up before his bowed shinobi.

"Understood, sir," they said before they disappeared using the **Body Flicker Jutsu**.

The Hokage sighed and took a long drag from his tobacco pipe. "This will cause so much paperwork..."

**Back with Spyro and Cynder...**

"These guys all look like furless apes," said Cynder.

"Yeah, let's hope their friendlier than them," Spyro agreed watching the former master and student pair.

"What do you think a 'Genin' is?" asked Cynder. Spyro shrugged as he lay down in the grass beside Cynder, intertwining their tails.

"Maybe it's some sort of profession?" inquired Spyro.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, we have orders from the Hokage," sounded a female voice on the far end of the clearing. The two shinobi stood at attention to two members their village's special forces.

"Umino, you are to bring Mizuki to T&I for interrogation and await further orders," sounded the female ANBU. Iruka nodded and proceeded to scoop up Mizuki's body.

"I'll see you later, Naruto," Iruka said before he disappeared with the traitor in tow.

"Uzumaki," sounded the male ANBU. Naruto tried his best to appear professional, but all he did was look like he needed to take a dump. "You and the Dragons are to come with me to see the Hokage," said the bear-masked shinobi with no room for argument. Naruto went over to the ANBU without question, but annoyed look on his face. Spyro and Cynder, on the other hand were wary of the man.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Cynder, preparing to charge up some of her Wind Element.

"You have no choice, Dragon," said Tenzo, glaring from behind his mask.

"Don't worry," voiced Naruto smiling truly, "The Old Man is one of the nicest guys in the world! He won't do anything to hurt you."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and nodded a silent agreement: see what this "Old Man Hokage" had to say, and voice to him why there were here. Don't fight unless in defense. They slowly trotted over to the taller human.

"Take my hand," he said to everyone present. Naruto took his left hand; Spyro took his right and tightened his grip with Cynder's tail. They vanished without a trace, leaving the moonlit clearing empty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review!**


	2. The New Objective

**Heya people! I'm back with chapter two! Just do the standard procedure and we'll all go home happy!**

**READ! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! SHARE!**

* * *

**If I owned Spyro or Naruto, the 3D movie would've come out, and would be a box office hit and Sasuke would've been Gibbs-slapped by Naruto at the Valley of the End.**

* * *

Naruto: Fangs of War  
Chapter 2: The New Objective

**The Hokage's Chambers...**

When Tenzo landed from his **Body Flicker**, his three passengers weren't so calm and collected as he was.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Naruto shouted, bouncing on the balls of feet from the high-speed experience. "Let's do that a-" he started before the tell-tale sound of vomiting.

Spyro and Cynder were on the floor, their stomachs emptying their near-nothing contents. "Never," Spyro started before he vomited again, staining the wooden floor of the room.

"Again," Cynder finished for Spyro, the both of them heaving like they ran a marathon. They never had moved so quickly in their lives!

"I apologize, everyone's first experience with the **Body Flicker Technique** is never pleasant," apologized the bear-faced ninja.

"Naruto, Dragons, come with me, there isn't much time," said an old man urgently. He was a light-skinned man with short, spiky, gray hair under a large red and white and a long, thick goatee. His face betrayed his age, as there were numerous wrinkles, pronounced cheek bones, a wart near his left nostril, and liver spots. He was wearing a fiery red cloth with a white sash under a white robe. He quickly put on the hat he was holding in his left hand, that was the same crimson as the garb.

"What is it Old Man?" Naruto asked urgently and worried. Spyro and Cynder were surprised that this old geezer was the leader. They would've thought that he would've thought he would've retired by now. Sure, the Guardians were old, but they were the strongest dragons other than themselves.

"I'm afraid someone on the council found out about it and leaked what has happened to the civilians. They've called an emergency meeting. Come with me, all three of you," said the Hokage urgently.

"Lord Third, what should I do?" asked the ANBU still here.

"Shadow us and protect our guest from any and all threats. Triple S-Class priority, Tenzo," he said seriously and with hesitation. Triple S-Class meant that their protection status was seconded only by the reigning Kage. Only X-Class was more important, but that was only if the Hokage themselves were fighting for the objective, only last used thirteen years ago, during the Nine-Tails Attack. Needless to say, Tenzo was pulling out all the stops.

"Yes, sir," he said before he went through some hand-signs stopping with the clone sign. "**Wood-Style: Multi-Wood Clone Jutsu!"** From his arms and fingertips sprouted tree roots and they went to multiple spots on the floor. In moments, the roots began to take human shapes, just a few seconds and they were indistinguishable from the ANBU. They soon disappeared into the shadows.

"Wow, first shadows, now wooden clones. What else can you people do?" Cynder asked bluntly, in awe of the technique that was just seen before her eyes. She and Spyro looked expectantly for an answer to the old man who just smiled warmly.

"A ninja most important tool is deception, dragons. Remember that in your time here," he said.

"Old Man, how was that guy able to use Wood-Style? Only the First Hokage could do that," Naruto asked, wondering if the First Hokage was brought back to life.

"I'll tell you and our companions later. We have a bloody meeting to get to," he said grumbling. He looked back to the dragons and winked, "That's sometimes literal, too."

They just looked deadpanned at the dark humor. And followed closely behind into the long hallway to their left.

"Now, there are a few rules for these meetings, young ones. I'm assuming you're young, dragons," the old man said, walking at a civilian's version of rushing. "You are not to speak unless I give the order or allow you to. Do not move away from my side unless I say so. If you follow these rules, I can guarantee your lives a little bit more," he said completely serious.

Cynder was about to open her mouth in defiance and mouth off the Hokage, but was thankfully interrupted by the orange-clad ninja. "Guys, seriously. My death is called for every meeting," Naruto said humorously, but you could feel the seriousness laced in with it. Cynder closed her mouth.

Within moments, they reached a door, but waiting for them was someone they didn't want to meet. "Hello, Danzo," said the Hokage warmly.

The man addressed as Danzo looked like a good toss of a ball will kill him. He was extremely bandaged, and had a cane. He also walked with a noticeable limp.

"Hello, Hiruzen," said the crippled war-hawk. "I see these are the strange 'demons,'" he said emphasizing the word, "that everyone's talking about that young Naruto has summoned."

Cynder looked crestfallen. It was bad enough that she was called the "Terror of the Skies" back in her own world, but to be called demon too.

"Danzo, sir," this caught the cripple's attention immediately. "We are Dragons, not demons. I kindly ask you do not call me or Cynder that again," Spyro said diplomatically.

This caused the war-hawk to good-naturally chuckle. "I assure you, that I did not mean anything by it to Cynder or you...?" he subtly asked his name.

"Spyro, the Purple Dragon," he said.

"Interesting name. Are you young for dragons?" asked the war-hawk.

"Thirteen years old, we are. I'm not sure how long we can live, but my mentor was well over a hundred-fifty," he said truthfully.

"Amazing, we humans can usually live until 80. Ninja aren't as lucky, as most die in the field in their twenties," said Danzo, amazed with the Dragon's lifespan.

"We have a meeting, Danzo, we shouldn't waste time with idle chit-chat," said Hiruzen.

"Ah, well, you know us old fossils," Danzo, said chuckling, as well as Hiruzen. "Let's go, old friend," he said as they stepped through the door, Naruto soon behind them.

This left Spyro and Cynder in a state of deja-vu.

**Flashback...**

_A massive door stood before them. Behind Spyro and Cynder, was a darkened, red sky, from their view above a volcano._

_"Are you ready for this?" Spyro asked Cynder._

"_I'm scared," she said truthfully. Spyro looked to the door which behind, Malefor was waiting._

_"Just stay close to me," Spyro said, taking the first step towards the final battle._

**Flashback End...**

"Just like last time, huh?" asked Cynder.

"Too much, like last time," agreed Spyro. They didn't say anything else; the hall was silent except for the muffled yells from the council room next door.

"Let's do this better than last time," he said wrapping a wing around Cynder in a side hug.

She smiled warmly at the action and licked Spyro muzzle in response. "Let's."

When they stepped through the door, the room came silent. To their left was a low table with the most mix-match people sitting on one side of it. The first two seats were empty; in front of them were crest of the representatives. There was a man with white eyes, pupil-less eyes and black hair, in a very formal looking robes; his crest was an odd flame symbol. The next they couldn't see except for spectacles, his entire body covered in his garb; his symbol was an insect.

The next was a man that looked like he was about to fall asleep, his face scarred and hair in a spiked pony tail in what looked like a VERY dirty coat; his eyes however, was sharper than any blade, and analyzing everything about them. His symbol looked like a flowing wall.

The next has spiky dark blond hair, with a straight ponytail in the back, dressed in a flak vest under a long red robe. His symbol kinda looked like a brain in a head. The man after his was the most intimidating.

He was huge, and wearing armor, he has long, red hair and was eating ships from a bag; his symbol was two triangles divided from each other by a line.

The next was the only woman at that table and she looked downright feral, beside her was a massive dog with an eye-patch. The crest in front of them looked like two red fangs.

Another was a tall, fair skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white dress with three red circular designs. Her crest was a simple dark circle.

On the other side was pretty generic. A bunch of people that looked weaker and much more formal. All but one man was fat; the women were skinny and winter trees and were looking at them with disdain, all of them but this one man. He was the least formal on this side of the council; he has short, straight hair. He had an emerald green, sleeveless shirt that had a wingless, long dragon, design on it. He had a sword on his back and was wearing the same head plate that was on Naruto. He smiling at them warmly, filling Spyro and Cynder with hope.

They turned behind them and saw the Hokage on a raised platform, with Danzo to his right, and Naruto behind him standing beside him, worry in his eyes. Below the raised platform, but on the same level as Danzo was another man with glasses and a old woman in a kimono. The Hokage nodded subtlety and began the council meeting.

"This meeting of the United Council of the Village Hidden in the Leaves has begun. Lord Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi presiding. What is the purpose of this emergency meeting?" said the Old Man in a voice that commanded authority.

The fattest man on the civilian side stood up, although the floorboards creaked under his weight, the feral woman on the opposite site flinched at the noise as well as her companion. "This meeting is to call for the immediate and public execution of the imprisoned Nine-Tailed Fox as well as the demons it has summoned to aid in its escape," he said pointing to Naruto, then at Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder were shell-shocked that their deaths were being called for immediately, not even an hour in this world. Hiruzen spoke in their defense and rescue, "I have told this council time and time again, Naruto Uzumaki is not nor ever will be the Nine-Tails that is imprisoned within his being, he his only the prison for the beast. As for the Dragons before us," he said waving his hand to the purple and black dragons in the center of the room. "They were summoned via contract that was retrieved by the First Hokage himself from the Fox Den at the Valley of The End. If they were demonic anyway, the Nine-Tails would have been freed the moment they arrived in to this world," said the Hokage in confidence.

"Yes," said the shinobi on the civilian side. "The seal is more powerful Storage Seal. I've worked with seals enough with my daughter to know, that the scroll will not become the kunai."

"Then what if they free the Fox in time of their stay? Surely if they were those servant animals they would have disappeared by now," said an arrogant civilian woman. Not only did Hiruzen glare at the woman, but so did the hooded man and the feral woman. "Summoning Contracts are a part of shinobi life. The Inuzuka and Aburame Clans rely on their companions for battle and fellowship. They are no servants. If you want, I can invite Enma to the meeting again?" he said.

The council paled, even the clan heads. The last time Hiruzen summoned Enma, they ALL were reminded why he had the two titles, "God of Shinobi" and "The Professor," even in his old age, he was still a devastating opponent.

"N-N-No, Lord Hokage, sir," the woman sputtered out of fear.

"Now then. Let's let the dragons explain why they're here, starting with introducing themselves to the Council," he said looking at the dragons with a hint of a smile and Naruto giving them the thumbs up.

Spyro and Cynder gulped and instantly latched one another's tails for courage. They had never been in a formal situation before. Spyro began for them first. "Honored Council, I am the Purple Dragon, Spyro, this is my mate-to-be, Cynder," Spyro began.

"I'm assuming that 'Purple Dragon' is not just naming the color of your scales, but a title," said the man with spiky ponytail.

"You're right, Shikaku, would you kindly explain the purpose of your title, Spyro?" asked the hooded man to Shikaku's right.

"It does name the color of my scales, but it also shows my potential power. A Purple Dragon can do almost anything and can use any element and power, including manipulation over time itself," Spyro said truthfully. The council gasped at this, including Danzo, power over time itself?

"Does this mean you can go back or forward in time?" asked the blond man to Shikaku's left.

"No, sir, mister...?" asked Spyro.

"Inoichi Yamanaka is my name Spyro," he said, identifying himself.

"No, Inoichi, sir. I can only slow time down and see glimpse of the very near future. I may also be able to stop time in a small isolated area that I'm in, I'm not sure," said Spyro.

"Please continue, Spyro. Your title," said the Hokage.

"Yes, um, I can use the four basic elements, Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth," he said. "Both Cynder and I can use the element exclusive to Purple Dragons, Convexity, the element of space, matter, and energy," Spyro said, enticing another gasp at the council.

"You must be very powerful, how old are you?" asked the man with white eyes.

"Both Cynder and I were born in the Year of the Dragon, which was thirteen years ago," said Spyro, with Cynder nodding.

"For someone so young, yet so powerful, I'm surprised that your home let you go," Danzo said, thinking one being's trash is another's jackpot.

"Well, he wouldn't like the fame and constant fan-girls, and I won't be a pariah like you made Naruto to be," Cynder said in her confident, defiant voice for the first time before the Council.

"Why would he have fan-girls, and you be a pariah?" asked the woman with the canine companion.

"He saved the world from the monster that made me his puppet!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Before we came here, we saved our world from being completely destroyed by the Dark Master, Malefor, the Purple Dragon before me," said Spyro.

"A Purple Dragon has the power to destroy a planet?" asked Danzo.

"Apparently so. But I'm not as powerful as Malefor, nor would I try to destroy anything," assured Spyro.

"How do we know that, lizard? You should be executed here and now for the power you hold, just like that boy!" said a fat civilian.

"It is not the power you have, but the way to use that power," said Spyro sagely.

"Also, councilman?" interjecting Shikaku.

"What, Nara?" said the woman next to the fat guy.

"Given that you and your fellow civilian councilmen revealed the secret, you just broke a law that the penalty is death," said Shikaku, with a lazy smirk. "Earlier, you revealed Naruto's status as Jinchuriki, meaning, you broke the Third's Law,"

"L-L-Lord Hokage, you must be reasonable," the spoiled civilian stuttered. "These things were summoned by the demon; they wouldn't be here if they didn't know of its weakened form."

"I agree Lord Hokage, they aren't human, like the boy, they must be killed. The purple whelp even said it has the power to destroy the entire planet! We must kill them for the safety of not just the village, but the world over," pleaded his friend.

"No, you do not have that power. The right of execution is only for the Hokage to decided," said the aged shinobi firmly.

"Then you are not fit to be Hokage a moment longer Sarutobi!" said the civilian council other than the man with the headband signifying him as a ninja.

"Our savior, our Fourth Hokage once said that it is the ninja that serve the people of this village. WE, the civilian council, ARE the PEOPLE," said the civilian on the farthest end.

"This is treason, against the village, against the Hokage, against the Land of Fire, and against the wishes of Minato!" said the muscled man on the traitor side of the council.

"You are betraying us Buki! You may be a Guild Master, but you are also a ninja, so choose, your lunatic leader that will be taken down, or us that will rise to power," said the toothpick woman.

Buki leaps back and takes out a pair of rather large scrolls, "Lord Hokage may I request a C-Rank mission?"

"In fact, I'll assign it to you now. Execute the civilian council under charges of treason and conspiracy to overthrow the seat of Hokage," said Hiruzen looking much like his alias of "God of Shinobi."

"You can't!" said the fat man scared.

Buki slammed the scrolls on the ground and began to look at his targets. **"Ninja Art: Twin Rising Dragons!" ** He shouted as he slammed the scrolls down in to an upright position. An explosion of smoke gave way to two intertwining dragons made of smoke to rise up. When the smoke cleared it was plain to see him in between the rotating scrolls. He reached to one of them in a blink of an eye and threw it towards the civilians with precision and speed, with many more following soon after.

"No!" shouted Cynder as she went to intercept the weapon, rising up and spinning as she did so. She channeled her energy around her body and spun, manipulating the air around her into wind, then gusts, to create a vortex that moved seemingly faster than she moved in the center. The first weapon got caught in the vortex and another, score by score; each weapon was handlessly caught by Cynder as she increased speed.

When Buki's technique was complete, he glared at the dragon, albeit mildly. "Why did you stop me, dragon?"

Cynder glared at the man, then the Hokage. "They will not die tonight," she stated simply.

"Lord Hokage these people are traitors, but should they really be killed?" asked Spyro, pleading for no bloodshed.

The Hokage contemplated this for a moment. The rising tension was thick enough that it could almost be seen in the air. Each person was anxious, wondering what the outcome will be. He took a long drag on his tobacco pipe before finally speaking. "Spyro, for someone so young you show a great potential for wisdom, and it takes great strength to act on that wisdom, I almost made a foolish decision," he turned to the civilians.

"Treason and conspiracy; however, is no juvenile crime either," he said glaring at them at a level only a Kage could. "You are to be taken to ANBU Torture and Interrogation department for questions and investigation on how far this corruption is rooted. Afterward, you will be imprisoned for no less than twenty years, that is my final decision," said the Hokage, stunning everyone in the room except Danzo.

"_Old friend, still as soft as ever," _thought the war-hawk solemnly, thinking he'll have his own men inside the prison take care of them.

"Bear! Take them away!" shouted the Hokage as the ANBU shadowing the Dragons emerged along with his clones, and carried the civilians away.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," said Spyro, bowing his head, and draping his wing as far as it could in front of his chest. Cynder mirrored his action as well.

The Hokage smiled at this. But frowned as he remembered something. "There is still the matter of the contract," regaining the attention of the room from the previously bowing dragons.

"The contract would have taken you back to your world by now if you didn't do so yourselves in the first place," said the Hokage troubled.

"Perhaps we should have Master Jiraiya take a look at the seals making up the contract, he is the world's leading Sealing Jutsu specialist," proposed the white-eyed man.

"A pleasant idea, Hiashi. Jiraiya, get over here if you would," he called out to the room. Jiraiya made himself clear and known, as he appeared right beside Spyro and Cynder, startling them both. He was a tall man with spiky, white hair that went to his waist, and two bangs that went down to his shoulder, framing his face. He also had two red lines that made him look like he was crying blood, a wart on the right side of his nose, as well as a different metal plate on his forehead than any of the others they had seen around here. It had what looked like horns and a symbol that looked like it was written in ink. He was wearing a thin, metal suit (perhaps made of chain) under long green robes, similar to what Hiashi was wearing. Those two pieces, in turn was worn under a red coat with yellow circles, and a scroll on his back.

"I was not aware of your presence, Jiraiya-sensei," Hiashi stated with only a hint of admiration. "I'll need to train my eyes better."

"To be able to call upon your clan's kekkei genkaiis a feat in itself, Hiashi. You've grown since you were a Genin beside Minato and Teuchi," said Jiraiya proudly.

"The Fourth and Old Man Ichiraku were on the same team as you?!" Naruto pointed accusingly at him.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf; and Teuchi Ichiraku, the Butcher Blade of the Leaf; alongside Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan of the Leaf; were all trained under the envy of men everywhere, the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, the Gallant Ninja, JIRAIYA!" he shouted to Naruto taking up his pose.

The entire council merely shook their heads all thinking that Jiraiya hasn't changed a bit. Naruto, however, was in contemplation, _"Envy of everywhere, gallant... I got it!"_

"So, what you're saying is that you're a pervert..." Naruto asked with a deadpanned expression. The council room went silent, all of them staring dead at Naruto, their faces expressionless. Only a moment later did anything happen.

Jiraiya face-vaulted, and the rest burst into laughter, except for Jiraiya, who was the indirect target of their laughter, and Naruto, Spyro, and Cynder, whom were outside of the inside joke.

No one was safe from the contagious laughter, even the ever-stoic Danzo was wholeheartedly chuckling. After five minutes of the council laughing, Jiraiya brooding and pouting, and Naruto, Spyro and Cynder looking clueless.

"Naruto, my boy, you never cease to surprise us all," said the Old Man affectionately.

"Indeed," agreed Hiashi, still chuckling.

"Says the guy whose clan with their 'all-seeing eyes' couldn't see a kid in 'kill-me orange' paint an entire monument, in broad daylight until he was finished!" jabbed the woman with the dog. This made the room again burst into laughter, this time, Jiraiya's and Hiashi's roles were switched and Naruto was included in their laughter.

"Who is this kid, I'd like to get his autograph for Sparx," asked Cynder chuckling a little bit.

"That kid would be me, NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE!" he shouted pointing at himself with his thumb.

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto fondly. _"He may have Minato's body, but he has Kushina's spirit."_

"Now then," Jiraiya said, clapping his hands together for emphasis. "Let me see the contract, kid. I should be able to look at the formula," he said holding out his hand for the scroll.

However, Naruto couldn't miss another jab. "Better not mess up my scroll, Pervy Sage," he said as he reluctantly handed him the scroll. This brought about another round of laughter. Spyro and Cynder still the awkward ones.

Jiraiya grumbled something under his breath about "Damn disrespectful brats" before he set to work. He grabbed the scroll by the opening flap and spun around, unraveling it, swinging it similar to a morning star. When it hit the end with a loud snap, he flung it down in the center of the room. Revealing...

"An hourglass?" he asked to himself, though everyone heard him. Surely enough, there was an hourglass symbol, right where the array for the summoning.

A Summoning Contract has halfway through all the scroll paper a Sealing Array that which, when unraveled, will reveal a formula for the Summoned Clan. Each clan has a unique key code which is embedded into the array, so that when one signs the Contract, they are keyed into that code, as to prevent mix-ups, such as summoning something you aren't contracted with, or being sucked into the Summon Clan's domain, like Jiraiya was.

He slapped the hourglass and pumped chakra into it, and it started to glow. Bright.

"AH! MY EYES!" Hiashi screamed as he shielded his eye and dived under the table, and cut his chakra flow from his eyes completely and locked the nodes along the eyes, temporary blinding him until he unblocks them. The rest without an ocular jutsu shunned away from the light. Spyro and Cynder covered themselves with their wings. When the light died down, all were surprised; the contract was gone, especially when a familiar face had shown themselves. And he was very much different.

"Ignitus!" Spyro shouted with unbridled joy as he went to his mentor's floating image; Cynder ran albeit slower behind him, but still rushing over to the former Fore Guardian.

"Ah, Spyro, Cynder, it so good to see you again," he called with an echo from his spectral image, his voice brimming with compassion.

"Ignitus... When I thought you died, I..." Spyro started with tears in his eyes, unable to look to him.

The council stayed quiet at these developments, especially Naruto, and begrudgingly, Danzo, who believe he would get more information if he stayed quiet.

"It is okay, young dragon, what matters is that you stopped Malefor and you saved our world," he said kindly.

"I apologize for interrupting," called Sarutobi from his pedestal. "But I'm afraid I must ask who you are."

"I could ask you the same thing, friend," said Ignitus cheekily, but with no disrespect evident in his voice.

The Hokage chuckled. "Very well, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, regent of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Land of Fire. I am the strongest person in this village. I am known as the God of Shinobi for battlefield prowess, as well as the Professor, for being a master of every technique this village has to offer,"

Ignitus bowed before introducing himself. "I am Ignitus, former Fire Guardian of the Dragons, for I was the strongest Fire Element user of my race and generation, as well as being the Chronicler for this new age, making me responsible for keeping and archiving the Books of Time. Because of my new title, I now hold sway over time itself," he said graciously.

"He also taught me everything I know," Spyro butted in.

"I see," Sarutobi said nodding, "Then surely you can tell us why your student and his mate-to-be are here?"

"I am afraid I do not know, perhaps Spyro himself can answer?" he said turning everyone's eyes back on to the purple dragon.

"Jiraiya's prophecy," he squeaked from nervousness.

"And that prophecy is classified as an X-Class secret," he said seriously with his arms crossed and his face as hard as stone. Not even sensei knows its exact details, and it's going to stay that way." Looking pointedly at the head of the council.

"Well then, I guess, we have no choice then," Hiruzen sighed. "Thank you, Ignitus, we wish you good tidings," he said bowing to the much larger dragon's image. "Spyro, Cynder, you're to stay with Spyro for the time being, since the contract disappeared. You will also be tested on your abilities by one of my best shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, at the Memorial Training Ground. Depending on your abilities, you will be given a rank of Genin, a rookie; Chunin; a journeyman; or a Jonin, a professional; if you choose to accept," stated Sarutobi.

"Are you going to put them under your rule, Sarutobi?" Ignitus growled.

"Somewhat. I apologize, Ignitus, but it is the only way I can protect them while they're here," Hiruzen utter while bowing again.

"Fine, but I warn you, as well as this village: If either Spyro or Cynder are harmed by anyone in this place, not even death will stop me from burning this place to ash," he said before disappearing, leaving something behind him.

"Crystals?" asked Naruto eying the glowing, multicolored formation in the center of the room with only the slightest of avarice.

"Those are Spirit Gems," Spyro said walking over to it alongside, Cynder. They split where Spyro stopped and Cynder left to go to the other side of the large Gem form, about ten feet away from the cluster each. The both charged forward at the same time and attacked the structure. Everyone there was sorry to see such beauty be destroyed, but they were obviously doing this with a purpose, so they stayed back; however, a certain Clan Head had his Byakugan active.

"_Those gems look like they're made from something __**more pure**__ than chakra," _Hiashi thought. Jiraiya was looking at it from a sage's perspective, however.

"_They're made from something almost kin to natural energy. I wonder if I'd be able to enter sage mode with one of those..." _the Toad Sage thought.

They all watched intently at the two dragons, seemingly danging together while the beat the crystal. As they broke, the gems lit up and flew into their bodies and disappearing when they touched scale.

When the crystal was completely broken, they noticed some changes in the dragons, small, but noticeable. Their scales seemed to be brighter, their horns and talons looked like polished silver and gleaming gold, respectively. Their eyes shone with hidden power, made stronger through what the gems they absorbed.

"What were those exactly, you two?" Shikaku asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"They are Spirit Gems, a gift from the Ancestors themselves. The pass along their energy, their knowledge, their spirit, in the form of these. They are our life source," Spyro, repeating the words once spoke to him long ago.

"They also appear where Dragons are to replenish them," Cynder added.

"So should we expect for these gems to appear all over the place?" Inoichi asked.

"Possibly," Spyro told truthfully.

"Hmm... where will they appear?" Hiruzen asked. "I do not need crystals showing up all over the village.

"Where we fight or stay for a prolonged period of time," Cynder said, knowing more about the gems than Spyro. "They'll also sometimes appear as monotonic depending on the kind of gem."

"There are different kinds?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, red gems heal, green gems restore energy for our elements, blue gems are the spirit powers that make us even stronger sometimes, and purple are the most dangerous," Cynder said.

"Why would that be?" asked Tsume, curious about these beautiful, magic, mineral.

"They're condensed Fury energy, which will become very powerful if anyone but a Dragon tries to use them," Cynder said, remember what happen to the Apes she worked with while she was Malefor's slave, especially Gaul.

"_Damn. So only try it with the red gems then to be safe," _Jiraiya thought, thinking that if he tried absorbing the natural energy from a Fury Gem, he'll just end up killing himself.

"Very well, we'll tell you if we see any of them then," Hiruzen said. "Now go home, everyone. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**So now, our heroes are returning to a home after a long day, what will await for them tomorrow...?**

**REVIEW FOR AWESOMENESS!**


	3. A Osiris Story in the Leaf

**Hello, people! I'm so glad that all you love my story! I hope we can double the reviews! That's only five people! Anyways, sorry this took so long, I was busy with Chess Club, Varsity Quiz, and Anime Club. I also have a lot of homework to do for my Forensics class. But anyways, read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Naruto: Fangs of War  
Chapter 3: An Osiris Story in the Leaves

As Naruto was strolling through the marketplace, the villagers were looking on in shock. He actually had companions at his side! On his left was a pair that was obvious couple that made both men and women look in envy of their beauty. They were walking arms interlinked and confident. They both could not be older than thirteen.

The female of the couple was average height for her age. Her midnight hair flowed down to her waist and framed her angular face. Her emerald-like eyes shone with confidence and danger, but most of all hidden power. She wore a kimono top that was darker than her hair, and blacker than holy midnight. The lecherous men were scorning at the magenta cloth that covered her tops opening, blocking them from seeing a bit of her modest bust. Her legs were covered by pants that were a darker shade than her top, and matched her hair. A standard issue shinobi weapons pouch was strapped on her right thigh. It was obvious that, from her figure of near perfection, many people would believe that, if it were possible, a goddess was walking among them.

This young woman was on the arm of a young man tall for his age and looked like a king among men if there ever was one. His face was regal, his dark blonde hair neatly trimmed just above his eyebrows. His amethyst eyes shown with a humble confidence, but was layered with protectiveness and the same hidden power in his companion. His royal purple coat over his black shirt was covering a strong figure, not overly muscled, but not without them. He had a darker shade of purple for his pants as well as a standard issue pouch on his waist. The young man walking before them looked like he would make the daimyo bow before him.

This young couple also sported a pair of matching necklaces. Both of them a dragon's head, but jeweled different. The girl's was gold with a amethyst body and another different kind of purple quartz eyes, while her lover had one that was silver, with a onyx body and emerald eyes.

Why they were walking with the imprisoned Nine-Tails was beyond them. Before they could separate the demon from the regal couple, he took to the rooftops with them following.

When they landed in the training ground they were met by an unusual cast of characters. The clan heads were all their of course, as well as Jiraiya, the Hokage, and the elders: Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. But with them was the unusual. The first man had silver hair that stuck up at a angle. He had his headband covering his left eye, and wore a mask that covered his lower face. The only part of it visible was his right eye, and it had a lazy look in it and was stuffed in a orange book. He wore the standard shinobi uniform otherwise: an olive green flak jacket, a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same shade as the shirt.

"Ah, Spyro, Cynder you've arrived," said the Hokage. He then noticed the orange-clad ninja. "Naruto, you should be taking your registration photo, why are you here?"

"I sent a Shadow Clone in my place, I want to see this," Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

Hiruzen pondered this for a moment. "I suppose, but stay out of the way, understand?"

"You got it, Old Man!" he stated with a wink and solute.

Lord Third then turned to Naruto's companions. "This will be a test on how well you can do in combat, you don't have to win, but you shouldn't lose either. I and the elders will judge you as well as your opponent, Kakashi," he said gesturing to the aforementioned.

Kakashi lazily looked up from his book. "Oh? Are we starting?" he said a bit abruptly.

"Yes, Kakashi, we are," Homura said impatiently.

"Your objective to defeat your opponent as fast as you can. Do not hold back. The same is to you Kakashi, barring lethal force. Understood?" Hiruzen asked the participants as Naruto went to his side. Both sides nodded, after which so did he. "Then, begin!" Hiruzen started the match.

Spyro rushed forward and started to kick and punch at Kakashi, who easily blocked each and every attack. "You sure you're as powerful as Lord Hokage led me to believe? You're fighting like a Genin." He kicked Spyro in the stomach and sent him back right as Cynder dived forward with a leg sweep. Kakashi easily jumped over that and jumped back a few yards.

"How the heck are we going to able to fight in these forms?" Cynder yelled frustrated.

To answer her cry, Jiraiya yelled out from the sidelines, "Release the sealing layers!"

Remembering, Spyro and Cynder charged up their energy and each became engulfed an aura: purple for Spyro, and black for Cynder. When the auras dispelled, their bodies and their clothes had changed. Spyro's coat curled over his shoulders like a cape and was left wearing a muscle shirt, Cynder the same with her shirt, but was replaced by a magenta tank top. They both grew talons on their hands and feet and small horns on their heads, but Cynder had a couple on her neck.

"Your best seal work yet, Jiraiya." Hiruzen commented. Jiraiya nodded.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this; he was told he was fighting dragons, not kids with a few seals. "Getting a few new features isn't going to help you," he said slightly arrogant. This was his mistake. Cynder and Spyro surged forward; Cynder attacked high and Spyro low, and sent him flying into a nearby tree. As soon as he was separated from the ground, different colored gems burst from the points where he stricken. The gems flew into their bodies, ready for another strike. "Huh, didn't expect that. But if I knew I was carrying such beautiful jewels, I would've gone to the pawn shop."

"Trust me, you'll be seeing more than just gems before this over," Cynder said, her voice smooth.

"I'd bet, but I'm not much of a gambler," he said digging himself out of the tree. "But now it's my turn," he said diving forward in a blur. He reappeared in front of the two, "Allow me to teach you the basics about being a shinobi." He then punched them in the gut causing them to spit up and get knocked back. "Shinobi Tactics Lesson One: Taijutsu, the martial arts."

They landed on their feet and engaged themselves in a bout with Kakashi being in the middle. Kakashi blocked or parried every punch, kick, knee, and elbow with some effort. He tried ducking and dodging, but he didn't have any room to dodge as much. And when he was able to and did, they simply redirect they're attack. _"Their teamwork is impeccable." _He was able to use a quick Replacement Jutsu and was swapped himself with a nearby boulder.

When Spyro landed a punch it, the boulder shattered. Spyro's hand was emblazoned in a forest green glow. They turned their backs to each other and looked for Kakashi. That is when they heard a voice in their heads, Kakashi's voice. _"Your taijutsu is impressive, but moving on to Lesson Two: genjutsu, the illusion arts,"_the voice said before their world dissolved around them. They turned around to find the other not there.

"Spyro? Where are you?" Cynder shouted to the darkness. In a moment she found herself back in the clearing, but something was off. It was dusk, instead of midday. She was about to move around, but she heard an all too familiar roar. She looked to the sky and saw herself, back when Malefor corrupted her and twisted her into an adult form. She took up a stance, and began to charge her Shadow Element.

"A persistent little fella, aren't ya?" her tainted form taunted as it landed. "Resisting our Master and me for so long... I'm impressed." "You're no longer who I am; the Dark Master was defeated by me and Spyro. You no longer exist," Cynder calmly said back. "You're right, for now. Our Master will be freed, it is only a matter of time, you know," the corrupted Cynder stated. "If he could escape Convexity, he could escape anywhere." "He escaped with your help, without anyone to corrupt at the center of the planet; I'd say he's pretty much helpless and trapped."

At this, the dark dragon charged and Cynder screamed; the sound waves visible and a dark crimson. The world around her turned to waves, and she found herself back in the clearing. It was daylight and Spyro was visibly shaken while Kakashi was clear on the other side of the field holding his ears. Spyro had released the next later and grew his wings and tail, his shirt and coat gone, and his golden chest that contrasted with his purple scales was heaving. His eyes were pinpoints and were leaking tears. The purple was slowly leaking black smoke, but Cynder knew better. He was dangerously close to unleashing the darkness in him.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" Cynder said soothingly, her hand on his scaled shoulder. "I was shown Ignitus's death, voices saying that it was my fault," he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Spyro, it's okay, Ignitus sacrificed himself, it was his choice. And you saw last night that he's okay," she whispered back. "I know, it was terrifying though..." he trailed off.

"I'm sure it was, but remember: Kakashi said it was an illusion he put on us, let's get him back for it shall we?" she said with a grin. Spyro eyes widened a moment and smirked right back. Cynder became emblazoned in a black aura again, and her cape split in two and started to grow into her wings. Her skin turned black, her horns grew and lengthened. Her face narrowed and angled into a snout. He tank top shrunk and fit itself tightly around her upper chest, exposing her belly which had turned the same shade of magenta as her tank top was.

"Let's," confirmed Spyro as they faced their opponent. "Since you were able to pass Lessons One and Two, I guess it's time for Lesson Three: Ninjutsu, the ninja arts, as well as my specialty," Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband, revealing his left eye. It was scarred directly across. It reminded Spyro and Cynder eerily of Gaul. He opened it and revealed a red iris with three tomoe around the pupil. The tomoe seemed to spin around the center.

Naruto from the sidelines saw it. "Hey, what's with his eye?" he asked to anyone in particular.

"That is the kenkei genkai of the Uchiha Clan: the **Sharingan.**" said the old Hokage. "It allows the wielder to have perfect vision with the use of an extra three pupils and can analyze anything it sees, and memorizes it perfectly. With that eye, Kakashi has copied over one thousand different techniques. It is what gives him the aliases "Copy-Cat Kakashi," "Hero of the Sharingan."

"Whoa... Wait, Uchiha? That jerk Sasuke is going to have that?! Why is he so lucky?!" Naruto exclaimed, steam rolling off of him in anger. Jiraiya looked on with a smile. _"Kid, when you know who you have for a dad..."_

Kakashi's hands went into a blur and finally stopped with his hands outward. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" **he exclaimed as water rose from the nearby lake and took shape around Kakashi in the form of an oriental dragon with glowing yellow eyes. He waved his arms toward the two opposite to him and the **Water Dragon **followed his arm and went straight towards them. Spyro dived in front and held out his hands and open his mouth wide, revealing many fangs. Flames burst from his mouth and palms intensely. The moment they made contact with the dragon, it began to steam and evaporate.

The flame's heat was so intense that the very air hissed from the heat. In moments the **Water Dragon** shrunk in half, but was still able to hit them both and sent them flying backwards. Cynder flipped and started to use her wings to take flight while Spyro encased himself with the same forest green aura earlier and became a massive, mossy boulder with spikes. He landed to the ground with a loud thud as Cynder flew straight towards Kakashi with a blood red orb hovering in front of her mouth. She let the ball burst and came from it were more orbs that left black and sanguine vapor trails and flew around him. The moment they hit him and exploded he felt the tingle of fear going up his spine.

He was paralyzed as he saw a black haired boy in blue clothes being crushed under a boulder; his body bloody and still that warm smile on his face, even in death. _"Obito..."_ he thought. His vision soon shifted and he saw from a third person view as he saw himself impale his own teammate with his original jutsu. _"RIN!"_ he mentally screamed as the vision broke and he was nearly crushed by a speeding rock. He quickly jumped a good twenty-five in the air, and shot in midair to the other side of the clearing. When he landed, Spyro and Cynder turned to face him and their eyes widened.

Kakashi had his legs spread apart, his right wrist being clutched in his left hand and was glaring at the two in pure, unadulterated rage. The killing intent he was leaking was almost inhuman; everyone there was sweating bullets. In moments, the sounds of birds chirping were coming from Kakashi's direction and they snapped out of it. A ring of chakra was visible around the jonin, electricity shooting from an orb in his hand. "This," he said gesturing to his hand, "is the only jutsu I can truly call my own. It has been called many names. The **Chidori: One Thousand Chirping Birds**, and the **Lightning Blade** because I used this to split a bolt of lightning in half. And now, it will be your end."

He dashed forward towards Cynder poised to strike. Each and every shinobi on the sidelines tried to move, but Naruto reached Kakashi first as Spyro rushed in front of Cynder. Kakashi's lightning-enhanced thrust went straight through Spyro and into Cynder. Naruto was blown back by the lightning and was sent being impaled by a cluster of Spirit Gems. Kakashi, covered in blood from head to toe, tossed the two dragons off his arms toward Naruto, before he promptly fainted.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen rushed over to Cynder, Naruto, and Spyro. They leaned over each and felt for a pulse. They felt none. Jiraiya looked panicked and without seals summoned a small, green toad. From his mouth, of all places. "Jiraiya? What's the big deal?" Gerotora asked indignantly.

"No time. Just give me the key or I'll make sure you won't be able to guard any secrets!" Jiraiya barked at the tiny amphibian. Gerotora wisely went to his full length and unrolled his abdomen, revealing a scroll with an intricate seal design. "Jiraiya... Is that what I think it is?" Hiruzen asked concerned.

"Yes, sensei, and it's our best chance at saving all of them," Jiraiya retorted as he slammed his hand into the small box near the top of the scroll and rolling up his sleeve. The scroll glowed for a moment, and then Gerotora slammed himself back down Jiraiya's throat. Jiraiya then rolled up Naruto's shirt revealing the Nine-Tail's seal. He slammed his arm, tattooed with the seal design previously on the scroll, and started twisting. Naruto's seal darkened then stopped. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" Jiraiya screamed as Naruto became emblazoned in a faint orange aura before exploding in a burst of chakra. The chakra covered him in a cloak that took the shape of a fox. He instantly grew three tails and a pair of fox ears.

Spyro and Cynder were at point blank range and were exposed to the demonic chakra. They were afloat in the chakra, their wounds healing and regenerating before their very eyes. The crystal that Naruto was on broke at the base and started integrating itself with Naruto. At that moment, they all heard a voice that would haunt them.

"**Impressive move, grease monkey. The only reason I'm healing this brat is because your damned student had to link my existence with his life-force. You're gutsy, I'll give you that, though, human. I'm also doing the brat a favor. In return, I want to make sure that the eye-infection of a bloodline stops with Sparky over there,"** said a voice booming as mountains, and ominous as anything. The crystal in Naruto's chest dissolved and his chest repaired itself, as well as the holes in Spyro's and Cynder's.

"The Nine-Tails is right, Jiraiya, you truly are gutsy," the Third Hokage just said exasperated. Jiraiya had a cheeky grin as he relocked the seal. "I actually just guessed, if I was wrong then were we all screwed." he said sheepishly rubbing his head. Everyone in the clearing face-vaulted hard enough to leave craters. "We should take them to the hospital just in case, though." Everyone agreed and Jiraiya reactivated Spyro's and Cynder's transformation seals and carried them, while Lord Third carried his surrogate grandson.

Meanwhile, in a training field clear across the village, a young boy was inspired by a perverted clone defeating a perverted Special Jounin before it dispelled. "I SWEAR, BOSS! WE WILL ONE DAY FIGHT FOR THE TIRLE OF HOKAGE! THE VILLAGE WILL FINALLY KNOW THE NAME, KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI!" shouted the young boy.

When the trio of out cold teenagers arrived in the hospital, the ones who brought them there were in for a shock courtesy of the head doctor. "Lord Hokage, their perfectly healed and healthy, they just aren't responding to anything we do to wake them up," said the young man. "ANBU! Fetch me a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen STAT!" ordered the Hokage to the shadows.

A black blur went out the window and came back in an instant with a steaming bowl in hand. "One 'Uzumaki Special,' Lord Hokage," the masked ninja stated before returning to his place hidden. Hiruzen promptly picked up the bowl and fanned the aroma towards the unconscious blond. There was _still_ no response. "We have a problem," Hiruzen said, his voice filled with dread.

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil. Killing our heroes only to have them saved by a fluke from everyone's favorite perv. How will Naruto, Cynder, and Spyro get out of this coma? What will happen to Kakashi? WILL JIRAIYA CAUSE A FACE-FAULT MASSIVE ENOUGH TO LEVEL THE LEAF?! All this and more in the next installment of Fangs of War!**

**REVIEW!**

**Next Time:  
Chapter 4: A Old Dragon Teaches New Tricks**


	4. Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating. Things have been chaotic and I have not had the time or the means to update. Things will be updated in a month or two. I am having to write in secret at my sister's or at school. Honest Curse will be done soon as well as Fangs of War. LoS will take a bit longer. Bear with me. This will be deleted after a week. Anyways, updates ASAP. I'll have a chapter out for Honest Curse by Saturday.**


End file.
